


In Fond Remembrance

by Bibliophile_Anya



Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Female Characters, F/M, Female Protagonist, Magical Theory, POV Original Female Character, Rebirth, Reincarnation, SI as Pansy, Self-Insert, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya
Summary: viz. (namely)  In the language of flowers; symbolism of culmination of different types of Pansies. Featuring a snarky SI Pansy Parkinson dealing with an intrigued besotted Harry with the approval of his Dogfather, long-suffering Hermione and Ron and Slytherins being Slytherins but with a chance at redemption. The rest just fall in and Pansy would blame the butterfly effect.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson
Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445575
Comments: 63
Kudos: 551
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Flowers Follow Me Beyond the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor I am making any profit.

**Character Index:** SI-OC as Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson's mother, father and younger sister(not canon as her family was never specified), Parkinson family house-elf, Lady Greengrass and Lady Carrow, Daphne and Astoria Grenngrass, Hestia and Flora Carrow.

* * *

To live in hearts we leave behind / Is not to die." **Thomas Campbell, _Freedom, Hallowed Ground._**

* * *

**Pre-Hogwarts Arc  
Chapter 1: Flowers follow me beyond the grave**

* * *

Flowers. We see them everywhere. They are used in events, celebrations, birthdays, anniversaries, births... Also deaths.

More specifically funerals.

I was nothing special in my last lifetime. A perfectly average high school girl who died before her time. I was ambitious, carefree, cheerful, a social butterfly. I loved my name. I loved my family, my life. But I try not to remember that time unless I want it to turn me into an embittered shrew. Well that's not to say I am not a cynical bitch now but oh how the times have changed. Ah wait, where was I? Right, I loved my name. You see I was named after a flower.

Funny how that's the only thing common between the me, then and the me, now. A flowery name. If you would ask any of the high society witches, they will say that Pansy Parkinson was a bright girl, but there was something wrong with her. She didn't act like a child, she was cynical, sarcastic and was detached from the world.

I could see why the original Pansy turned out to be the way she did. Upper society politics, the etiquette, trying to constantly please her horrible parents, who were not interested in parenting at all. They were like those high society snobs who only had kids to further their legacy, nothing more nothing less.

My sperm donor Perseus Parkinson was a cruel man. He held true to his namesake, the former Minister of magic in the 1700s who tried to spread anti-muggle sentiments like the wizard supremacist he was; dumbass bigot. He was average in looks; none of the distinctive features of Blacks and Malfoys or even Potters or Weasleys. I got his eyes.

I remember scoffing at the mirror wondering of all things to have, why the eyes. At least my egg donor had pretty eyes. While I did get her eye shape; round and wide with full lashes it was the colour I would have liked.

My egg donor Petra Parkinson was a vapid woman, always giggling girlishly, gossiping in luncheons, frivolously spending money. The typical pure blood trophy wife. I added typical pure blood because despite all that she was in Slytherin for a reason. She was cunning and ambitious. She used to belong to a minor pure blood family but she cut down the competition and married the current Lord Parkinson with her tenacity.

As a feminist millennial I do not understand that way of thinking. To do everything for a guy? Please; my life is my own and my biggest ambition wouldn't ever be marrying a rich guy. Marrying a guy yes, but with my reincarnation gone wrong fiasco I doubt I could marry a guy in this world without constant strain on my mind. Perhaps a muggle? Nah they would be even more bewildered. Hmm decisions, decisions.

Let's get back on track. My ovum donor...

She was pretty but not beautiful. Her eyes were eye catching though. A deep blue.

I inherited her features. I had a round face which would thin into a heart shaped one as I grew, wide hazel eyes shaped like her, brown hair. I also had a button nose. The generalized beauty standards for women consisted of a delicately long and sharp nose. I can see why I could have been called pug faced by my apparent future enemies but at the same time I didn't. I mean I didn't look anywhere like a pug.

Nevermind.

I needed two years to get hold of all my mental and physical faculties. The memories had assimilated and I was finally in control of my own baby body. What? Did you think everything was instant? Bada bing Bada boom? Yeah no. Think again.

I was two when I figured out my extremely small nanny didn't have a birth defect but was actually an entirely different creature. The wands and meagre tricks were dismissed as fantasy, parlour tricks or my baby body's faulty eyesight.

I finally found out that denial isn't just a river in Egypt... And I was in one of the most lauded fictional worlds I once read about and on the losing side of the upcoming war to boot. Cue the hysterical breakdown. Well more like mental. In a few months I mustered enough strength to accept my new reality, mark my words; accept not embrace.

My egg donor visited once everyday as a token visit. She talked in a snobbish high English accent for a while and then went away clearly uninterested in the baby she produced. Well then...

My sperm donor? Well he made his routine monthly checks and that was that. I do not know what they did when I was less cognizant but as of age two, my apparent family life in the future was clearly obvious.

* * *

I was three years old when I found the reason to live rather than exist.

That was when my egg donor gave birth to the only good person in this screwed up family.

Peony Parkinson, my little sister. They had the heir; now time for the spare.

I think I lost my heart when she looked up at me, her deep blue eyes hazily unfocused, the soft fuzz of our shared brown hair tickling my hands as she tried to poke my eyes out in an attempt to grab something; probably my nose.

And I was nothing but reticent so I tried to ignore her. I had a younger sibling in my past life. There was no way I was going to replace them.

But my parents were horrendous and little Flopsy our tiny house elf wrangled her fingers and tugged on her lopsided big ears as her protruding green eyes got misty as she nearly cried about trying to help my screaming baby sister...

How unoriginal naming a being with lopsided ears; Flopsy, I mused before facepalming as she stuttered in despair, "Mistress Pansy the young Mistress cries. Flopsy be trying, but she screams."

I took a heavy breath and muttered, "How do you not know what to do with a crying baby? You were my nanny!"

Flopsy remarked piteously, "But Mistress Pansy never cries! She stares."

Right I wasn't a normal baby, thank you for reminding me that. And I stared creepily as a kid, I wonder if that scared off my crappy donors even further.

I patted the tiny elf and she gave me a tremulous smile.

I sighed, put on my big girl panties and stopped swimming in the Nile.

Well partly.

It helped my little sibling was a girl, I could easily distinguish between her and my little brother before.

I shook my head to clear unwanted memories and made way to the humongous nursery. I grabbed Flopsy's hand much to her pleasure as she led me towards my sister.

And there she was, her tiny face scrunched in exertion, red due to excessive wailing.

I crawled inside her crib, half sitting and grabbing her towards me. She opened her tears eyes and I felt like she stared into my soul as her crying lessened to hiccups until she fell asleep.

I looked up at the intricately carved ceiling of the Parkinson manor for answers.

I was stuck in the crib holding my snoozing baby sister in an awkward position.

I glanced at a smiling Flopsy and she grinned mischievously at my unimpressed stare and popped away.

Alright, my house elf was a manipulative, sassy little thing.

I was reluctantly charmed.

* * *

Peony was a bright vivacious little thing. She interrupted my 'me' time, didn't allow me wallow in my thoughts and had me tail her everywhere. I was completely enamored.

And she knew it that little monster, I thought fondly. As she held 'The Tales of Beedle and Bard' stubbornly at me, "Sisi read!" I recalled how that name came to be.

She butchered my name very hilariously. It started off as her first word, 'Pa'si' then I caught Flopsy trying to explain to her how 'Mistress Pansy was sister!' She cocked her little head said 'Pa'si si? in that adorable baby lisp and then nodded her head mulishly and that's how, 'Sisi' was formed.

We were sitting all dressed up in the playroom which constituted half of books, entirely due to yours truly.

Another thing for my crappy donors to boast. How their heir was extremely intelligent despite being a girl; sexist society...

The books were my escape. Knowledge is the greatest weapon, I held firm to that motto.

I went through a lot of books. Both Petra and Perseus weren't big readers and they decided to allow me the access to the Parkinson Library with only Flopsy's supervision, that would be extremely careless if I was an actual baby.

The library was huge with diverse topics. And by diverse I mean in the dark-illegal category, well a lot of different things, rituals, so called light magic and everything under the belt. Hey at least I get to experience that secret book in that bookcase as a lever opening into a secret room which was tada; a dusty library!

Parkinson manor had many secret rooms I would come to learn. It was grand and big with intricate architecture leaning towards gothic but intermixed with floral. Each important room had a hidden door, worst than a mole's den. Case in point the treasury. What did you think the Purebloods kept all their money with 'money swindling lesser creatures like goblins'? And I am using the exact words Perseus told me. Paranoid bastards.

The mini library in our playroom had all the fairy tales, and books pertaining to younger audiences along with my crappy donors' school books. It was a blessing. What intrigued me most was magical theory. I remember the rampant fascination for Arithmancy and Runes in the fandom before but when I went through Perseus and Petra's books, who took those electives respectively, it didn't live up to that hype.

I admit I was surprised by my crappy donors, but well Arithmancy was necessary for managing businesses and Runes was just learning a new language. Arithmancy was basically maths with added calculations factoring Astronomy and Runes were old languages, while they held power it was nothing substantial as compared to spells. A complete letdown.

Runes needed a lot of magic to power and it took years and years for them to completely absorb it and become powerful. They were good for wards, for homes, as multitude of magical people lived in there, thus the constant ambient magic, but anything other was a waste of time and magic. I mean if I could just belt out an Incendio and get a stream of fire as compared to getting an ember after feeding my magic an entire day to the fire rune? What would you choose? Of course this info wasn't kept in the playroom library, it was in the Parkinson library and no, not in the secret enclave; that was for the virgin rituals and stuff.

Now magical theory, that was an interesting topic... Have I mentioned how only specific people could study it? Especially those with an inherent ability to sense magic? Well you guessed correctly, I had it! Please note the sarcastic enthusiasm.

It was nothing as obvious as the chakra sensing in an anime I used to watch... Just a presence, a familiarity, a particular feeling, a particular colour and taste. I mean when you eat a chocolate, you needn't explain the taste because you have tasted it, also it cannot be exactly explained. I mean why is the colour blue, termed blue? And no I am not asking about the scientific or historical jargon about light refraction or how it came to be termed as 'blue'. It just is. So it was a pinging presence, sometimes, heavy, sometimes heady. The most I could equate it to was different emotions, or as it were; intent.

Intent was very important in magic.

Like the Parkinson Manor had long standing runes, the magic screamed secretive. Like an elegant lady assassin who tried to seduce you in order to entrap you.

As for people? Well it depends on you. I mean you won't ask a person to explain why they see the world in that specific way nor will they be able to explain. It's exactly that.

For me my crappy egg donor felt like the annoyance I felt when a particularly boy obsessed gold digger crossed my path. See an emotion, expressing my views on that person! Not a colour nor a specific presence. It was because of my impression regarding her was that. For someone else she might feel different, well those who could sense magic anyway

Guess where I found those books pertaining this knowledge? Exactly; in that secret enclave.

Peony for me was what I would equate to sugar, spice and everything nice. Sunshine and rainbows... That's what she was to me. Need I explain further?

It is all about how the mind perceives different things and people; magical theory. As such there is no exact research for this branch of magic.

Hence magical theory was deeply embroiled in the mind arts. Occlumency and Legilimency...

Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. Now that was what I knew from before. But it isn't that easy.

There are different types of Legilimencies from what my studies have found. And Occlumency is not just shielding your mind from invasion, it is a much more varied and vivid branch. I think Sherlock Holmes' Mind Palace would be included in one of the various elaborations of Occlumency.

It was a delicate process, learning these mind arts and it needed one to be firm in oneself. Be it in the manner of Voldemort's single minded psychotic rage and arrogant belief in himself, Dumbledore's self effacing guilt for the greater good or Snape's self loathing bitterness for his obsessive love. Thus they were well versed in mind arts. They had a focal point, a centre around which they interspersed emotions and memories and knowledge.

I wonder what would my focal point be?

Well, these were all assumptions as of now, I was six years old and that's all I had found. I hope that I would be able to maintain a modicum of a mind-shield before Hogwarts. My mind had secrets and they shouldn't be handed over to anybody. Besides I could probably do it with a lot of effort. It had nothing to do with my physical age, mind ages very differently after all.

The magic sensing would be both an aid and hindrance. For instance:

Currently in my minds eye, my personal sunshine was coalescing weirdly as if annoyed. I could make out the tinges of emotion because I was the closest to Peony, she was my most dear person. I knew her inside out.

Peony was pouting, deep blue eyes shining, brown curls swinging. I all but melted in a puddle of goo as I opened my eyes to her.

She mumbled, "You got lost in your own head again, Sisi!"

She admonished still waving that infernal book in front of me, "You know we are having guests over! Mother said to be on our best behaviour!"

Ah she never understood my intense hatred for 'Tales of Beedle and Bard'. Guess which story was her favourite? 'The Tale of Three brothers', of course! Why would it be anything else? I grumbled to myself as I read her the story.

I almost stopped as I felt undistinguished presences heading towards me along with my egg donor. Unknown people then. I could make out four children. I couldn't tell their age. Distinguishing their gender wasn't possible and I would try to figure out why later but I could feel them along with two unknown women approaching us.

It is pretty weird how I could identify stuff like that but at the same time I couldn't elaborate even to myself, how I did that.

It's like a blank slate. The presences get their personality when I start to get invested in those people. It's my own canvas to paint on and I don't know what am I about to paint.

They stood on the doorway but I continued reading. Peony was too absorbed in the story to notice and our visitors were silent.

* * *

A high pitched nasal voice spoke, "My, she has a remarkable diction for a child her age!"

Peony's head jerked as she looked at the woman who spoke. I could make out an unremarkable brown eyed, dirty blonde haired woman dressed in fine burgundy robes. She had an oval face and her lips twisted in a saccharine smile. Contrastingly the blonde haired blue eyed beauty with rich navy robes was watching us calculatingly.

Both of them had children on either side of them.

My egg donor was looking pretty too in her own bottle green robes. Her dark blue eyes shone with pride as she spoke, "Introduce yourselves."

We aren't your puppet masters, I thought waspishly but said nothing.

I glanced at her coldly and stood up and curtsied shallowly, "Greetings, I am Pansy Parkinson, Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson."

My sister stumbled during curtsying but righted herself before I could come to her aid and spoke with a cute expression of seriousness on her face, "Peony Parkinson of Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson."

The blond haired blue eyed beauty gently motioned her daughters who curtsied.

"Heiress Daphne Greengrass of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass." The replica of the lady spoke trying to mimic my cold tone.

Whereas her younger sister dipped her brown hair with an awkward smile, her blue eyes hesitant, "Astoria Greengrass of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass."

The identical brunette blue-grey eyed twins spoke simultaneously, "Heiresses Hestia and Flora Carrow of the Ancient and Noble House of Carrow."

They headed towards us as my egg donor spoke, "These are Lady Greengrass's and Lady Carrow's daughters. Get along, you will be going to Hogwarts together. Call for the elf if you need refreshments."

And that was it, the other two ladies glanced at their children murmured platitudes and drifted away following Petra Parkinson.

What followed was an awkward silence before my rash baby sister broke it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pansy is reading me a story." She chirped making note to speak my full name instead of my nickname.

Daphne replied, "We heard some of it."

The silence broke as Astoria continued softly, "Which one?"

"The Tale of Three Brothers! It's my favourite." My sister answered pleased.

It was as if a damn broke, the twins and Astoria huddled towards my sister and Daphne stared silently.

The twins replied unanimously, lips twitching as if trying to hide a grin, "Ours is Babbitty Rabbity and the Cackling Stump."

Astoria made a soft noise as she looked at Daphne and said, "Ours is The Fountain of Fair Fortune!"

Daphne nodded as regally as she could making me quirk my lip as she raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask, you aren't going to contribute?

I deadpanned, "The Warlock's Hairy Heart."

There was once again an awkward pause before my delightful younger sister huffed, "Ignore her, my sister is weird."

But Daphne looked intrigued, "Mother hasn't let us read that one."

Hestia and Flora amended, "We cannot read that properly yet so we heard the tales but mother forbade that one." Astoria nodded in agreement, "Daphne is better at reading."

Well the three of them seemed Peony's age and Petra Parkinson did say they would be going to Hogwarts with us I mused as Peony agreed, "So is Pansy. That means we are the same age?"

Ah child logic. Apparently when you have similar levels of understanding that means you are of the same age. But then again an average Pureblood's education had similar schedules like primary school levels especially the Sacred Twenty-Eights'.While the Lady of the House does overlook the basic education there is no end to tutors and I am pretty sure there is an entire fraternity of tutors for Pureblood children's education made specifically to pander the so called Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Astoria once again nodded, "I overheard mother, we would be in the same Hogwarts year just like Daphne and your sister."

Daphne looked at me trying to appear cold but I could plainly see the uncertainty in her eyes.

These kids. Trying to act like haughty pureblood daughters. Well they are that but I should not forget that these are also children who by the look of it, are having their first play date.

I raised both my eyebrows, "You do realise, the copy of this book isn't actually readily available?"

Daphne looked at me curiously relaxing as I held myself neutrally and I stared back at her the younger ones watching our silent interaction.

And that was true. While the tales were well known, the original copies of these books weren't distributed in the market anymore. It is thanks to the age old memories of Pureblood wives and ancestral libraries that I even knew the stories. Considering Petra Parkinson never told us these one needn't guess where I knew these from.

"It isn't? But Mother has it in the library." Daphne remarked her exterior breaking into astonishment at my words, ending our silent contest as the Carrow twins piped in surprise, "So do we."

I sighed, "They stopped the production, at least for the original volume."

They all had settled down in the cushioned mini couches surrounding me and were listening to me raptly, even Daphne.

"Nevermind. Do you want me to read it?" I asked grabbing the book to eager nods and Daphne spoke haughtily, "It is only right that you continue The Tales of The Three Brothers as promised to your sister, we will have our turns later."

"I will, will I?" I asked sardonically but Daphne just looked at me imperiously.

Seriously how does she manage to pull of that look at her age?

Flora and Hestia frowned but glanced at each other and in a twin telepathy moment acquiesced. Astoria smiled gently and Peony grinned; thus I found myself as the designated storyteller/babysitter to little brats.

As I recited The Tale of the Three Brothers I looked at my eager audience and mentally sighed. My plans to keep far away from canon characters until attending Hogwarts wouldn't last if these preppy Pureblood wives keep bringing their adorable socially awkward children every time they meet.

So much for being a cynical bitch...

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Pansy just wants to stay away, why are so many canon characters interac with her? Featuring diva Draco Malfoy, silently amused Blaise Zabini, bookworm Theodore Nott and Crabbe and Goyle as backgroud characters as always.

* * *


	2. Butterfly effect? No; Dragon effect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: SI-OC as Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson's mother, father and younger sister(not canon as her family was never specified), Parkinson family house-elf, Lady Greengrass and Lady Carrow, Daphne and Astoria Grenngrass, Hestia and Flora Carrow. Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott. Mentions of Sirius and Regulus Black, Harry Potter, Crabbe and Goyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor I am making any profit.

_"You could not remove a single grain of sand from its place without thereby … changing something throughout all parts of the immeasurable whole."_

**— Fichte, The Vocation of Man (1800)**

* * *

I sighed as I stared into the mirror. I nodded at the elegant blue robes that I had persuaded my egg donor to purchase for me. Oh if she had her way she would have bought those stupid frilly ones with disgusting overwhelming colours. No wonder the original Pansy wore frilly pink robes in the Yule Ball, I thought shuddering.

I was done admiring myself in the mirror. I made a cute kid if I do say so myself.

Yeah I was a pretty vain creature. Afterall besides my intellect my looks were the the only thing I considered mine in this topsy turvy world. They were different but they still belonged to me. So I held them to a zealous possessiveness. Besides I was a teenager when I died, give me a break! On top of that one of those 'highlighted' girls in the spotlight. I really needed to stop wallowing in the 'what if's'...

There might've existed a different Pansy, but here and now I am. Everything about her is mine, because I am the one here. Her looks, attitude, magic.

I gently kept the brush that had styled my hair into a soft perm. It zoomed around and settled in its original place on the dressing table.

I glanced at the action, enamoured still with the wonders of magic.

Magic was wonderful the only thing that kept me from jumping off from the multiple balconies in our manor. If only they weren't warded...

Well before Peony happened.

One glance at her her baby blues and I was lost.

Seeing how most of my care was left to a house elf I vowed myself to be there for her every step of the way.

I glanced from the corner of my eyes at a giggling Peony who was all dressed up in light blue robes to complement her eyes and my elf was staring at her adoringly.

I couldn't hold back a smile.

Flopsy was a tiny thing, with large green eyes. Shy, hesitant. Treating her with whatever kindness I could muster was enough to make her burst in tears. Her devotion left a bad taste in my mouth. I wasn't capable of much, but the meagre care I showed her was enough to make her overwhelmed.

I could understand why Hermione Granger was so pro House-elf liberation. And to think that my original namesake was supposed to be the Anti-Hermione, the epitome of mean girl. I don't have enough energy to bother with cliques or cliches anymore. Been there, done that. Besides people aren't black and white, I think J.K. Rowling often forgot that. Or perhaps she couldn't care less about minor characters, I frowned darkly.

I shook my head to clear off unwanted thoughts.

"Sisi do I look good?" Peony grinned, twirling, her brown curls bobbing and baby blues shining.

I melted. Resisting the urge to smother her in hugs and kisses I smiled gently, "You are adorable."

Flopsy was eyeing me amusedly her expression all but screaming that I hadn't fooled her. Seriously what a sassy little thing she had turned out to be with some proper care and affection, I mused fondly and rolled my eyes.

So we were heading to the Malfoy Manor.

I bit back a grimace. I have been pretty out of it for the last week, too absorbed in previous memories and it was proven correct as Peony glanced at me worriedly. Afterall it was the week closest to my death. I died today in my previous world on the night of Samhain, 31st October, oh the world loves it's irony.

Sighing I knelt down in front of her ignoring Flopsy's squawks of, "Mistress dirties her dress!"

Peony stayed still as I laid my hand on her cheek, tugging it gently in affection.

Peony all but trembled in relief as she babbled, "I was worried! Sisi was silent!"

"I am sorry, my soul." I murmured gently.

Was it weird to call her my soul? I certainly couldn't call her my heart. The heart was a physical construct whereas a soul was eternal. I especially could attest to that. And knowing about Voldemort and Dementors there wasn't an ounce of doubt regarding the existence of souls in this world.

But she was my entire soul. I had wondered often how would it be to have a child, now I think, hugging her, perhaps something like this. I was a responsible teenager when I died, so I didn't really have that experience. Though I took over her upbringing, regardless of my wishes, she is still my sister, despite everything. A hybrid of daughter-sister perhaps?

I felt the presence of Petra Parkinson approaching and I let Peony go nodding at Flopsy as she took my silent command and snapped her fingers. Both Peony's and my dresses were refreshed back to perfection with nary a sight of wrinkle.

Peony the smart child took the cue and tried to mask her face.

As Petra opened the door she glanced at my cold immaculate form and Peony's silent one she nodded in satisfaction.

She was dressed to the nines, the dress robes a dark green laying homage to her Hogwarts House and dark rouge on her lips, hair pulled in an intricate bun and deep blues glittering.

She spoke coldly, "You will behave in a manner befitting to your station. I do not want you to bring shame to our House."

I could feel Peony's magic constrict as if shrinking into itself and my own swirled angrily in response. I did not let anything show on my face, Occlumency working wonders.

I didn't deign to respond to her and after a moment of thorough scrutiny she led us. I kept Peony slightly ahead of me and let my face soften as Flopsy gazed at us nervously just as the doors closed.

Perseus looked striking in matching green robes his wife wore, his hazel eyes dispassionate as they regarded us.

He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder as Petra did the same to Peony.

The feeling of apparition is something I would never be used to. The squeezing suffocating feeling and the moment of sheer nothingness scared the crap out of me.

* * *

I mentally sighed in relief as we apparated into a grand foyer.

I could feel the magic of the wards wash over me. If Parkinson manor seemed like a sexy assassin lady out to seduce and entrap you, Malfoy Manor was an ostentatiously bejewelled, haughty princess. No wait, Queen. The hidden depths are there after all. At least the Manors ambient magic are a different classification unto its own, very unlike people.

It was not a grand celebration merely a small get together of sorts. The ones with the closest ties to the Malfoys. I am pretty sure if the Lestranges hadn't been arrested they would have been here.

That was when I first met most of the Slytherins that would encompass my year at Hogwarts.

Looking at a confident cherub with slicked blonde hair and an arrogant smile my lips twitched. I was quick to reign myself as a beautiful austere lady with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair dressed in clearly high end light blue dress robes nodded to the boy and he puffed immediately, "Heir Draco Malfoy of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy."

I greeted back immaculately with Peony following in a courtesy. These greetings got tedious. Narcissa Malfoy glanced at me appraisingly and then turned to her son's eager grey eyes and she motioned him away.

Draco led us to a corner near the buffet, I could see Daphne looking pretty in her light green robes and Astoria bright in her pale blue ones and they both greeted us relieved to have a known acquaintance.

I came in to stand beside Daphne and Peony did the same with Astoria as the two other boys looked up.

Astoria ushered Peony who took one glance at my reassuring expression and they headed off towards Hestia and Flora who were near the buffet wearing frilly pink and blue robes respectively and looking clearly displeased.

I looked amusedly at them from the corner of my eyes and stifled a smile seeing Daphne do the same.

Draco motioned towards a dark skinned amber eyed boy wearing dark robes, "This is Heir Blaise Zabini."

He dipped his head, eyes curious, as I curtsied in return and the dirty blonde with greenish-blue eyes glanced at me before he reacted uninterestedly, "Heir Theodore Nott of the Ancient and Noble House of Nott."

It was getting tiresome these greetings, while at first my inner princess found it delightful now it just felt stuffy.

Thankfully Draco continued talking, motioning to a chubby pair of dark haired boys at the end of the buffet. I couldn't make out their features but it was pretty obvious even before Draco informed me that they were Crabbe and Goyle.

Satisfied with the introduction and sharing his contacts Draco elaborated the Malfoy Family, Manor and it's opulence and I saw Blaise rolling his eyes and Nott closing his eyes as if asking for patience. Daphne had pursed her lips and I raised an amused eyebrow at all three of them.

Nott perked up, second glancing at me and Zabini had a wry grin at a newfound sympathizer. Daphne hid her smile with a small sparkling glass of fruit juice.

Draco as a kid was adorable. With self confidence and arrogance mixing up in a tiny package without being distasteful. I couldn't be bothered to be offended at him. He was a tiny diva in the making. He could be tolerated in small doses when I felt like indulging him.

But I think I would definitely enjoy the two other boys company as Daphne and I responded to their varied facial expressions in kind, as Draco continued talking.

They were pretty mature like Daphne, for their age.

As Draco left to bring Crabbe and Goyle and I glanced at Peony and the others clearly enjoying themselves an amused voice spoke, "You clearly are a good big sister. I didn't think we would get another Daphne."

It was a smirking Blaise who spoke bluntly much to my surprise and Daphne replied annoyed, "Isn't that you being overly formal and obtuse Heir Zabini?"

He had accomplished his goal though and he knew it, as his cat like eyes scrunched up in a pleased manner looking at an amused me.

"I don't think the lady minds." He grinned.

Theodore chuckled much to Daphne's surprise as she continued sputtering and I let out a low laugh at the adorable snarky comments that passed.

These kids were being awfully open than what I assumed but then again they were just kids, I should have not read that much fanfiction. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't even know their names I mused.

This time it was Theodore who spoke, "Thank Merlin, I thought you would have turned out to be a female version of Draco."

His relief was clear as day and I smirked.

Daphne and Blaise had stopped squabbling and Daphne sniffed a last remark, "I am glad you wouldn't be going to Hogwarts with us."

"Oh and why do you presume that?" Blaise replied haughtily and Theodore replied long sufferingly, "Indeed he will be in the same house as us probably, we will have to suffer the entirety together."

Blaise pouted in betrayal at Theodore, "Traitor. After all we have been through?" He remarked dramatically.

"Yes." Theodore deadpanned.

Daphne lost her offended expression but seemed still miffed as she asked, "Really? That means all of us will be in the same year?"

"You mean you didn't realise that the last we met?" Theodore asked her looking annoyed.

"You know each other well then?" I interrupted.

Daphne sighed, "This is my second time meeting them."

Theodore nodded, "Blaise and I have been friends since young. We both have suffered Draco for years together."

Blaise agreed, "Well there were Crabbe and Goyle but they don't speak much."

"Really I thought that it was your first time in Britain, when we met." Daphne asked surprised.

"Of course not, whilst my Madre is Italian my Father was a Shafiq." Blaise remarked.

There was a terse silence. His mother had already remarried a third time, everyone in the Upper Society was aware. While not frowned upon it was still uncommon for people, especially females to remarry in the Noble Society.

And that clearly showed in Daphne's bewildered countenance. She clearly was only aware that he had a pureblood father but didn't know who it was. 'Shafiqs' were a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight' after all.

Before things could get more awkward I asked, "Does that mean you are bilingual and learning another language?"

"Indeed, I am, bilingual. Not learning any other language. Why are you interested in learning? I would be happy to help." Blaise asked flirtatiously but that coming from a seven year old made him seem nothing but cute.

I smothered a laugh before admitting, "I like languages well enough but they aren't my forte."

"Really? I heard accolades of your intelligence." Theodore asked genuinely surprised.

I waved my hand around delicately, "Over exaggerated."

"You give yourself too less credit." Daphne said disapprovingly.

It was a taken that each Pureblood knew at least two languages. The Pureblood Heirs, or even the children of the Sacred Twenty Eight were taught another language being given the option to choose as they turned four. I felt for the kids who didn't know any better and chose a difficult language right off the bat. We shared a commiserating glance at that. Though Blaise seemed lucky in that regard.

I chose the language which seemed the most advantageous to me.

"What about you Daphne, Theodore, which languages are you learning?" I changed the conversation.

Blaise side eyed me clearly noticing the deflection but Theodore and Daphne had already perked up.

"I am learning German." Theodore said as Daphne replied, "French."

"Oh? Are you interested in Runes Theodore? Hoping to learn Elder Futhark?" I asked inquisitively continuing, "Are you keeping your options open about Beauxbatons, Daphne?"

Daphne looked pleased at me remembering her off handed comment when we last met. She nodded in agreement as Theodore spoke delightedly, "Very few people recognize that Elder Futhark is an ancient German alphabet."

Blaise huffed a laugh, "You got a fellow bookworm there. What about you Pansy, which language your tutor has been teaching you?" He continued raising a curious eyebrow at me.

"Latin." I replied simply.

"It's a dead language, why would you learn that?" Daphne asked confused.

Theodore and Blaise shared a glance. I looked at them calculatively. These kids were sharp.

"The language of magic." Blaise muttered softly.

"Do you have an interest in Magical Theory? But that means you will be aiming for DoM..." Theodore asked tentatively.

I turned to him calmly, "Why do you ask that?"

"Your intellect is well known so I thought..." He floundered and Blaise came to his rescue, "Ignore him, he is a bookworm he was hoping for a fellow Ravenclaw in case he gets sorted in there. He also has a bad habit of entering restricted places in his manor's library."

Theodore squawked, "No I will be a Slytherin!"

But he quieted looking at me nervously as I stayed silent.

Magical Theory was not really a taboo but it was considered a very ambitious field, most people who studied it or planned to study it ended up scouted by the Department of Mysteries, especially in Britain.

Daphne looked confused but sensed that there was an underlying divergence to the conversation that she didn't follow but stayed quite listening keenly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well I have the same habit to be honest. But I doubt I would make Ravenclaw, I am bad at Riddles."

Department of Mysteries was a hushed topic even among Hogwarts children, one never simply comes out and speaks about working there considering their identities are supposed to be a secret. It's considered faux pass to talk about getting in DoM in front of acquaintances, there needs to be a semblance of trust, which was rare especially among Slytherins. From what I read even Fifth year aspiring Unspeakables were told to divert interest in other fields so nobody can pin point them, after their counselling session.

The Head of the Houses aren't aware, the student gets a letter specifically addressed to them, also they need to have a cover job which is provided in the different departments of the Ministry arranged by the DoM. A few Parkinsons had been Unspeakables in the past and they had left codes and journals, somehow diverting around the iron clad oaths of DoM.

What surprised me that Blaise and Theodore were aware of that unspoken rule. Especially when even Pureblood Parents only warn their children before they leave for Hogwarts. These children had better social awareness and knowledge than many Hogwarts teenagers. Besides I only knew because of Petra's old journals.

Blaise nodded catching that I had ignored their probing queries. Theodore though looked at me quizzically, "Why do you need to be good at Riddles?"

I shrugged, "I read in one of Mother's old books that we need to solve Riddles to get into the Ravenclaw common room unlike the password system in Slytherin." And that was true to an extent, Mother scribbled some things in her private journals whenever she felt like it, her school ones were left in the trunk; though she had been an inconsistent writer, little information was better than nothing so I had Flopsy break the minor charms that protected them. They contained a surprising amount of information.

That caught their attention. Honestly these were still kids, I thought fondly as they continued their discussion about different common rooms.

Blaise was perhaps the most mature of them, Theodore seemed like a complete bibliophile and researcher and Daphne had a keen social sense.

Blaise being mature was not surprising, considering from what I have heard from the pure blood grapevine; I.e. overhearing my gossipy mother that his father a 'Shafiq' was killed by light wizards, better known as blood traitors in these circles, in the height of the war after he proposed a law enabling a certain section of dark magic. Blaise's mother then re-married a rich neutral wizard cementing their neutral status. He died a few years back and his mother had again remarried; this time a rich Italian Pureblood.

I had read the law that got Blaise's father killed asking Flopsy for old Wizengamot papers of Perseus Parkinson. It wasn't really all that bad. Just the allowance of a section ritual magic. That too the greyer rituals.

I thought grimly recalling a specific line in the sixth Harry Potter book of Blaise replying in disgust that he would never even consider being attracted to a blood traitor.

Things just weren't black and white unlike how J.K. Rowling portrayed. There was a wide grey field in between.

* * *

From the corner of my eye I could see Draco returning with his two stooges.

If the original Pansy was introduced to Draco in the same way I was, it was no wonder that she was enamoured with him.

I could imagine why the original Pansy turned out the way she did. Parents not paying attention, growing up with only an house-elf, meeting with other confident heiresses she probably thought that like her mother her only goal would be to marry up, looking at the Malfoy Manor's ostentatiousness and Draco's adorable confidence she likely projected what she wanted and lo behold she started trailing Draco like a puppy, especially if Daphne, Blaise and Theodore behaved the way they did. She would have been even more insecure with them.

I wondered did she hate Peony then? For being more pretty, more sociable than her, did it cause her to have a toxic personality being compared to her younger sister? The pure bloods we met at luncheons often remarked at her adorableness and vivaciousness as they did on my intelligence but the original Pansy did not have an adult brain.

Peony and the others reached us before Draco and his bodyguards did.

Peony was tugging at my robes, "You got lost in your head again Pansy." She pouted cutely. Astoria gently touched Daphne's palm in greeting as the Carrow twins greeted me cheerily as I came back to attention.

Blaise had a cheshire grin on his face, "Oh does she do that often?"

"She does. She reads so much that there are a lot of words in her head all the time, so she has to sort them." Peony explained her theory earnestly.

Blaise chuckled and Theodore smiled. Daphne's eyes danced in amusement.

An arrogant childish voice spoke, "What are you talking about?"

Draco had arrived.

Before he could speak anymore though I felt a shift in the magic of the adults and I found the parents approach us.

I finally noticed that we were in a warded corner; the entire mini buffet was included in that. I needed to work on my spatial awareness.

Perhaps the Malfoys had specially warded it for the children for the numerous parties they hosted, also so that people didn't mess with the starters and desserts usually present there. The main course would of course be chartered by house-elves directly on their assigned tables, the buffet table was for snacks. But I am getting sidetracked.

Wards meant that while not much magic could get in, unfortunately it was same for the reverse situation. I had read about it but never experienced it. Also the Malfoy Manor's ambient magic was new and so were the signatures of the multiple children. So I was pretty distracted despite numbing down my sensing.

To be honest I wasn't focusing on sensing magic as I had no idea whether I would get overwhelmed by the number.

So unless a major shift occurred outside the wards I wouldn't have felt it.

I glanced from the furrowed eyebrows of Theodore to a wary Blaise to an alert Daphne until my eyes landed on the confused Peony.

I clasped her hand just as Petra approached us.

We couldn't even say a goodbye before we were ushered back to the manor.

* * *

As soon as we landed into the welcoming embrace of Parkinson Manor after the unpleasant sensation of apparating I asked Petra clutching into a trembling Peony, "Mother what has happened?"

She looked at me, pursing her lips before she evaluated me and spoke, "Your father and most of the others have been called for an emergency Wizengamot Meeting."

I was shocked, "On Samhain? Who called it?"

One could not openly discuss the meetings before they occurred, especially the ones that were classified as 'emergency' because no one was actually aware of what the meeting would be about. The person who called it needed to be either a Head of a major Department, the Minister of Magic, the Chief Warlock or one of the Heads of Sacred Twenty Eight. So an identifying seal was required in order to call for it.

So the person who called for the meeting could be identified whereas the topic couldn't.

"Indeed. That's the mystifying thing. It was by the Lord Black." She whispered clearly intrigued by the new piece of gossip.

"I mean after the acquittal of Sirius Black last week by his assumed dead younger brother nonetheless, I didn't think anything else would surprise me." She mused.

"What?" I whispered.

She frowned, "Honestly child, do you not keep up with the latest news? Do not bring upon the shame upon House Parkinson; Sirius Black was exonerated for his crimes, considering he wasn't a traitor, proved by the veritaserum."

My mind felt muddled, "By his brother? I thought he was dead."

"So did we. But he came up out of nowhere, claimed the mantle of Lord Black and called for an emergency meeting last week everything in one go. I thought that was the most shaking thing of this year but apparently the Blacks still have their dramatic flair." She tittered.

Looking at my flabbergasted expression she leaned down to me conspiratorially, "I think it's all strange considering old Walburga died last year and all this happens soon after."

She shook her head as she realised whom she was talking to, "Never you mind. Elf. Take them to their chambers."

She strode away as Flopsy appeared with a crack.

"Sisi what's wrong?" Peony asked her deep blue eyes wide with fear.

I focused on my Occlumency and pushed the overwhelming thoughts to the back of my mind where they lingered omniously.

I comforted her, "Nothing. Father just had an emergency at work. Let's get you out of these robes and into the bed."

She nodded looking tired. Today's eventful day and worry for me for the past week must have tired her out.

I was working on autopilot till I placed her in the bed, kissed her forehead and waited her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I gently closed the adjacent door and headed off to my own bedroom. Changing and heading for lilac silk bed covers I squeezed a fluffy pillow.

"Mistress?" A hesitant Flopsy asked from the foot of me bed.

I almost jumped in surprise before I apologized, "I am sorry Flopsy I wasn't paying attention."

"Mistress worries?" She asked hesitantly nudging beside my bed.

I simply patted beside me and she tearfully sat there eyes grateful and worshiping aware of my stubborn mentality of treating house-elves as equal.

There was something wrong. This wasn't the original world. An alternate universe? Or if it was the original one, what had I done to cause the Butterfly Effect of Regulus Black being alive and Sirius Black being freed years early?

My head pounded and I was aware I was breathing deeply, close to a panic attack. I had only one advantage of knowing a certain future if even that was taken away, how was I meant to protect Peony?

"Black. Why is Regulus Black alive?" I muttered focusing on my metal barriers to not loose control.

I looked at Flopsy as she flinched, "Mistress asks something?"

That uncharacteristic flinch that she had stopped in front of me years ago made me pause.

My eyes narrowed as she evaded my eyes. Whilst Flopsy was a turning out to be a bold, sassy being she still felt tremendously guilty whilst lying to me or if she was hiding something. Like that one time she made a huge birthday cake or messed with Petra as a prank because she made me upset but couldn't lie to me successfully.

"Flopsy..." I spoke slowly.

"Mistress." She spoke carefully.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Flopsy doesn't knows what Mistress asks." She evaded futilely.

"Flopsy please, I am going out of my mind here." I begged.

Flopsy looked wide eyed at me, "Mistress shouldn't beg Flopsy. Flopsy doesn't deserves."

I pleaded once again, "Please tell me."

Flopsy slumped defeated, "Why Mistress be different? If Mistress ordered Flopsy would hesitates but Mistress gentle, pleads unworthy Flopsy."

My voice turned sharp, "You won't punish yourself."

She looked at me wryly, "Of course not, Flopsy's Mistress be displeased when Flopsy punishes herself."

I nodded as she took a careful breath explaining, "Mistress was born silent. Bad older Mistress disappointed and left care to Nanny Flopsy. Mistress didn't cry Flopsy worried. Flopsy asked help to Flopsy's grand uncle Kreacher. Kreacher be Black family House elf since decades."

I felt a trickle of trepidation flow in me. Of course I wasn't in an alternate universe, the butterfly effect was caused due to me. It both unnerved me and soothed me that I was the common denominator. But how many things had changed just because of my birth?

"Kreacher badly injured due to Dark Lord's task, asks Flopsy for help for healing and Kreachers Master catches us. Regulus Black kind wizard. After treating Kreacher he thanks Flopsy for helping Kreacher and asks why Flopsy visited Kreacher."

She took a deep breath as I listened in stunned silence.

"Flopsy tells about Mistress. Regulus Black reads books and guides Flopsy to take care of Mistress Pansy as Kreacher is unstable and in return Flopsy does Black household work without Kreachers Mistress Walburga noticing."

"But Regulus Black died in 1979 Yule." I spoke aloud as my thoughts raced.

That's right I was born on September 21st 1979. Similar to Hermione Granger I would start Hogwarts term an year late because I didn't turn eleven before the start of new Hogwarts Term. So Regulus Black had a role in my continued survival I thought hysterically. But what role did I have in him being alive?

Flopsy hesitated looking at my bewildered expression but I waved a hand for her to continue.

So she does, "Regulus not dies. Regulus asks Kreacher to bring him to the cave that nearly killed Flopsy's Grand Uncle. Kreacher is mean but no family of Flopsy dies under Flopsy's watch."

She spoke angrily much to my surprise.

She huffs and continues, "Flopsy pleads to Grand Uncle to let Flopsy help and Flopsy is in a dark cave full of dark magic with Regulus. Idiot Regulus breaks Kreachers heart as he drinks bad potion and asks Kreacher and Flopsy to flee. Kreacher cannot disobey his Master but Flopsy's only Mistress is Pansy so Flopsy stops Regulus from being eaten by dead skeleton and Kreacher disobeys his Master too and we apparates from the cave."

I was staring in a stunned stupor at her so she responded defensively, "Mistress Pansy not grown yet. Flopsy needed help. Regulus gave that and treats Kreacher well. And Mistress agrees doesn't she? Flopsy does the right thing. Mistress can punish Flopsy if she wishes."

She stared at me defiantly. And what a marvelous being she has turned out to be.

Dumbledore was right, Wizards underestimated House elves.

I sighed and lifted my hand and to my pleasure Flopsy didn't flinch but she does go wide-eyed as I gently pat her head, "When have I punished you Flopsy?"

She sniffles, "Mistress Pansy good."

I smiled hopelessly as she sobs clutching me, "It's okay. Do you feel fine to continue?"

She looks at me in confusion, "Continue?"

I spoke patiently, "Why did Regulus not appear before? Where was he hiding?"

Her eyes brightened in understanding, "Oh Regulus injured badly. Kreacher took care in one of Black secret rooms and once Master Regulus awake he manipulates tapestry into showing he is dead and heals for a few years. Walburga not aware.

Regulus takes long years to heal, he badly injured by dark dead magic and bad potion and he sleeps lots. Two years back he wakes and sleeps normal time, asks about Mistress Pansy every time he wakes and Flopsy be telling him how Mistress Pansy a good sister to little Mistress Peony."

She beams at me and I feel an embarrassed flush covering my face at the thought.

She grins mischievously and continues, "Regulus asks news Kreacher informs how Sirius Black thrown in prison, years ago. Kreacher's Master Regulus didn't believe that. Regulus says that Sirius loved James Potter more than Regulus. Which is wrong! Regulus was Sirius's blood brother not James Potter. He tells Kreacher to find trial and finds none and so he plans to get his big brother out of prison.

Mistress Pansy was feeling bad last week, she didn't read Prophet and slept most of the days so she doesn't know, Sirius Black free."

She said everything in a rush and took a deep breath before continuing, "Flopsy heard Sirius's plan to get Harry Potter from bad Muggle Relatives, they found where Harry Potter hides and Sirius godson Harry Potter."

She finished and I was gobsmacked once again.

I spoke looking at an anxious Flopsy, "You did well Flopsy. Thank you for telling me. Please keep me informed and tell me about your conversation and observations of them and please do not tell Regulus Black, neither Kreacher nor anybody else that I am aware of this."

Flopsy nods determinedly, "Flopsy does not betrays Mistress Pansy. Mistress needs to sleep now!"

I nodded as she snapped her fingers and I got under the covers whispering a "Goodnight." to Flopsy which she replied in kind, still overwhelmed by my small acts of kindness, "Good Night sweet Mistress."

As I laid on my bed staring at my intricately carved ceiling, the dim light of a nearby chandelier lighting up my room in a dark warm shade, I thought over what I heard.

So apparently I was born silent. And Petra Parkinson left me for dead, looking at my unresponsive younger days because she wasn't sure of my survival. She had no ounce of maternal instinct and I was a disappointment. As I have read in a few research texts silent babies, unresponsive magical babies don't last long or even if they do, they do not develop a a strong magical core. That's because the original, birth magic contact has likely been not initiated or successful from what I read from the journal of an Unspeakable Parkinson Ancestor.

The original Pansy was an average witch, then like every magical baby she should have sensed the ambient magic of the manor as I assume she was similarly delivered here, or the dispersed one nature holds as a freshly out of the womb baby does. Her magic and the ambient one would have made one first and final connection which is the norm unless one is a sensor.

Most squibs do cry after birth as is the norm, but that magic connection doesn't happen so their survival isn't an issue as it's due to a malformed core whereas for magical babies if it doesn't happen they wither away because their core is normal but for the magic to actively flow they need a kickstart.

The original Pansy would have cried, Petra would have looked after her for the required year or two enough so that Flopsy would have gotten an idea. Flopsy would not have approached Kreacher and never encountered Regulus Black and exact three months after my birth, Regulus Black would have died.

Regulus Black was badly injured by the inferi and the potion affected his mind, both causing him take years to heal thus him sleeping more than a newborn baby to recuperate. The rest of the hours of the day he was awake, he apparently read baby books to help Flopsy raise me.

Two years ago when he resumed normal functioning he started catching up on what he missed. So was it a coping mechanism for him? Looking after me indirectly the meagre hours he was awake whilst ignoring the rest of the world?

How long did it take to get his mental strength? Assuming it was the potion that caused it. Mental trauma after all hampered the normal functioning of the mind. Whilst the body may be fine, the ability of a person to focus, to think about complicated or emotional stuff needed to be rebuilt.

Reading baby books to Flopsy might seem easier. Wait, was that why Flopsy's English improved? And here I thought it was because of me.

So Regulus Black was alive, Sirius Black was free and apparently Harry Potter would get away from Dursley's years before.

All because of a determined Nanny House-elf who didn't want her charge to die. That was not even supposed to exist. No wait, exist but differently.

I was apparently side parented by Regulus Black and Kreacher along with Flopsy. I smothered a hysterical laugh in my pillow.

All of these changes and none of it were intended. Butterfly effect? More like a pterodactyl effect caused due to it flapping it's humongous wings. Oh why am I thinking of dinosaurs? There are dragons here, Dragon effect then. Dragons are perfectly normal creatures to exist in a a fantasy world after all.

I drifted asleep consumed in my hysteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for the amazing response. You people are amazing!  
> There has been a lot of guest response!
> 
> Additionally even I am surprised by how this story is leading me.
> 
> I will alter the main character from Sirius to Regulus though Sirius will still be a main character. The Plot twist will be added in the summary/tags after I publish the next chapter i.e. a month later because I don't want to give spoilers!
> 
> I will be updating once a month. I have exams so I had assumed I would be updating by the end of August but I had already finished half of the chapter in the beginning of August so...
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everybody!
> 
> -Anya.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> https://pin.it/2jpQEpE
> 
> Remove the spaces.
> 
> \- photo credit, if anyone knows the actual artist/model/photographer do let me know.
> 
> So originally this was supposed to be Camp NaNoWriMo project but things happened. To my readers who have read my previous works thank you for your well wishes(I feel very honoured and thankful!), it was a false corona positive and My Dad is still an active Physician checking his patients, he is stubborn that way lol.  
> To my new readers welcome and I hope you like this. Originally it was supposed to be a one shot then turned to a three shot then an eight chaptered storey one for Pre Hogwarts years and then each chapter for every Hogwarts year and then maybe an epilogue. Thus completing the work in 50k thus meeting NaNoWriMo's requirement. But as it turns out I cannot do less chapters.
> 
> Rest assured other stories would be updated by a week a so and by those I mean No regrets and To be born of Water and Spirit.
> 
> Also I am planning a new work with Sirius/SI-OC/Regulus. That one would be out by the end of this month too!
> 
> Also it’s a birthday promise to myself! I would have uploaded ir sooner but I couldn't edit it as my birthday today has been surprisingly hectic.
> 
> I will try updating every 10 days.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everybody!
> 
> -Anya.


End file.
